


Ohh, wait

by Eelex



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eelex/pseuds/Eelex
Summary: What happens between Daniel poisoning himself and the ambulance taking him away





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with how poison works  
> and how ambulances work

"...keeping up this camp charade and tricking kids to drink Kool-Aid, to sacrifice them-! Ohhh, wait." 

Daniel looked from the now empty cup in his hand to the man he had previously been arguing with. David looked on curiously. 

"Well, this certainly puts a damper on things," he stated and stood up from his crouched position. 

"Huh?" David wasn't sure why Daniel had stopped their song, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed it was cut short. "What's wrong?"

Daniel took a step towards David, the children all content with standing idly by for the moment. "It seems They have it in Their will for me to ascend today. Who woulda thunk it!"

Confused was an understatement at this point, David was completely dumbfounded. "Ascend? What?"

Daniel let out a little chuckle. "Don't be shy David, you can join us all in ascension too! There's plenty more punch, after all." 

It was at this moment that David looked to the table where Daniel had the kids prepare the Kool-Aid. Packets of artificial grape flavoring littered the ground, along with empty water jugs, and...

"Rat poison?" David noted with alarm. He looked from the poison to the punch to the empty cup in Daniel's hand and gasped. "Oh my god, Daniel! You just drank rat poison! We need to get you to a hospital!" 

Daniel held up a hand. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just my time to go, it seems."

"Someone must have mistook the poison for flavoring, somehow. But the box is so clearly labeled!" David was going on, barely registering what Daniel had said. 

"Oh, no no," Daniel interjected with a laugh, "I added it! So you could all ascend together and become a part of the universe again. Now, you should all drink up and-" 

".....You added rat poison?" Now David was interjecting. "You put poison in a drink for the kids?!" 

"Of course!"

It took a moment to process that. How cheerfully he admitted to trying to kill children. Speaking of the children, they were still looking on the scene way too calmly for David's comfort. The same happy faces as before. 

"What did you do to them?" He asked in a dangerously low tone. 

"Purified them! I cleansed their souls of all that pesky free-will and negative emotion. No need to thank me!"

David stalked forward and decked Daniel in the jaw. Not the thanks he had in mind. Daniel staggered a bit, holding the spot where he'd been punched. 

"What're you-?" He started before being cut off by David grabbing him roughly by the collar and pulling them face to face. Seeing as they were the same height, some of the effect was lost, but Daniel wasn't concerned with the theatrics of the moment. 

David didn't move or say anything for a moment, just stared at him with the utmost contempt and disgust. Daniel was too confused -and frankly, a little scared- to try moving. And now that he thought about it, his stomach was starting to churn. It made a loud gargling noise. That seemed to snap David out of his thoughts, as he then kneed Daniel in the stomach.

Daniel dropped to his knees and doubled over, holding his abdomen. He retched up his stomach contents at David's feet. David stepped back quickly, trying not to look at the alarming amount of blood that came up in his vomit.

"This..," Daniel wheezed out, "this is fantastic!"

"What?" 

"The Ancient Ones have finally deemed me worthy!" He hacked up more blood. "This is the best moment of my life!" 

David detested the worry building in his gut. "I really do think we should get you to a hospital." 

"Nonsense," Daniel said as he tried to stand up. His legs wouldn't cooperate and he ended up falling flat on his face. He curled up on his side and continued as if nothing was wrong. "This is obviously a sign that my time on Earth is done. My purpose is complete." 

"I can't let you die on camp grounds; I've been given explicit instructions that any more deaths wouldn't be excused. I'm calling an ambulance." David couldn't believe he was trying to save the life of an attempted mass murderer, but the guilt of watching another human suffer like this was too much. 

Daniel groaned, still clinging to his stomach. David was already on the phone with a 911 dispatch operator. She said they had about a 20 minute wait before the paramedics could arrive. David put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Daniel.

"The doctors will be here soon," he said dryly. 

Daniel shook his head. "No doctors. Doctors are impure, they fill you with toxins." 

David tried not to roll his eyes. 

"I shouldn't even be helping you, you know. The least you can do is be thankful you pulled this stunt on someone with a conscience."

"I was helping you!" He managed to say through gritted teeth. "Ascending to Their domain is the highest honor imaginable."

The cult jokes Max had been making earlier finally clicked in his head. This guy was totally off his rocker, he thought. He felt like such an idiot for allowing a threat like this near the campers, and an even bigger idiot for apparently being the only one who didn't notice.

David had to check several times for a pulse while they waited. He also had been checking on the kids to see if he could snap them out of it. 

He tried throwing cold water on Preston, to no avail. He shook Dolph around like crazy hoping for a reaction. Nothing. He was in the process of trying to force Nikki back in the Whatever-He -Called-It brain washing machine in hopes it would reverse the effects when the sirens were heard. 

The paramedics wasted no time in rushing towards Daniel, who immediately started protesting. They backed off until David ran over.

"Oh thank God you're here!" He said in an overacted staccato, "I'm his brother and he needs help. He's been poisoned and isn't in a clear state of mind. Please help him!" 

"We can't take a guy who doesn't want help," one of them stated.

"Please! He's my only brother and I love him! I can't loose him!" 

He wouldn't be winning any Oscars any time soon for this performance, but it seemed to be working.

The paramedics seemed uneasy about basically kidnapping a man who didn't want help, but David had apparently appealed to their emotion and they lifted Daniel onto a gurney. He was kicking and screaming for them to let him die, how he needed to die, but their minds seemed made up. 

David denied their invitation to ride along with him. /I need to watch the kids/, he said. He didn't mention his other need to whack him over the head with a chair, but they didn't need to know that. 

The ambulance tore off towards a hospital and David was left with 10 brainwashed kids and an empty feeling inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little aftermath chapter due to popular demand (one person)
> 
> Enjoy this in its unbeta'ed 2 AM rambling glory ;)

A month had gone by since Daniel had visited them. Everything had returned to the status quo and if the kids had any lasting effects, David wasn't aware of them. 

Almost immediately after Daniel had been carted off and the campers came to, Gwen showed up with Jen. David had a quick talk with Gwen, and needless to say, they remained the only two councilors for now. He didn't give her the full story. She didn't need to worry. 

He sat in the mess hall, holding a cup of punch the quartermaster had prepared for the kids. He stared at it in silence.

Ered had been the first to come to. 

He had hugged her close and sobbed. She awkwardly patted his back and tried to weasel away from him. 

"Dude, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm gonna split," she said and took off towards the bathroom. Shortly after, David heard her shriek. He immediately rushed in.

"What's wrong? What happened?!"

She held her face and shook her head while looking in the mirror. "This is terrible!"

He held her shoulders comfortingly and gave her a level look. "Just tell me what happened."

"My streaks are gone!" She cried and finally returned his hug.

He didn't know if he should feel relief or annoyance.

"...We can fix that, kiddo," is what he settled on saying. He almost had a heart attack over hair dye.  
\---

He had just sent off Nurf, Dolph, and Nerris to the mess hall to wait until everyone else was better. They were too disoriented to question the remaining brainwashed kids. 

"WHY AM I WET?" 

Ah, Preston.

David made up some flimsy lie about water balloons and a concussion. Preston accepted it at face value, walking away and going on about how he's a suffering artist, indeed.

Harrison and Space Kid were next. They asked what happened to Daniel, apparently remembering more than the other campers.

"Musta drank some bad punch, I'm afraid," he said with an exaggerated pout. Which reminded him that was still sitting out.

Nikki and Neil woke up when he returned from throwing out the poisoned Kool-Aid.

"What unholy fuckery just happened?" Neil snapped when he saw David.

"Heh, whaddaya mean? We were just finishing up a swell camp activity!" He hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"No, we were just finishing up having our souls harvested for Satan or something," Nikki interjected.

"Yeah, where'd that freaky albino go?" 

David sent them off quickly.

"Jeez, who peed in his Cheerios?" Nikki mumbled as they left.

That left Max. If the pattern continued as it had been, it would only be a few minutes until Max was back to normal. He waited a few minutes.

Then he waited a few more.

After a few more minutes still, David was panicking. Knelt in front of Max, he was shaking him by the shoulders rougher than he'd ever admit to being with a 10-year-old. 

"Come on buddy, don't scare me like this," he said quietly. "Now isn't the time for a prank!"

Max just stared back at him obliviously. He was smiling and silently torturing him.

David felt the tears roll down his face before he even knew they were forming in his eyes. He pulled Max close, burying his face in Max's little shoulder. He sobbed and sobbed, unaware of how long the two of them stayed like that. 

"This is all my fault," he choked out, "I should have noticed. Why didn't I fucking notice?"

"Because you're a moron."

David's eyes snapped open.

"Max!" David held him out at arm's length. "You're okay!"

"Lucky me, now I get to spend more time at this shit show." 

David pulled him into another hug. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Max. I should've listened."

"Yeah, no shit!" Max shouted and pushed away from David's hug. "The next time I tell you the Latin-speaking, unblinking, dressed in pure fucking white doppelganger is a cultist, you might wanna listen!" 

David stared at him before smiling softly. "....It's good to have you back, buddy."

Max looked away. "Yeah, well....You owe me!" He said and ran off.  
\--

David snapped back to reality with a hand waving in front of his face.

"Earth to David? Hellooo? You've been spaced out for like, 20 minutes." 

Gwen was seated next to him now. 

"Oh! Was I?" Time flies when you're severely traumatised, it seemed.

"Yeah, it was freaky. You got something on your mind you wanna talk about? I do have a degree in psychology, ya know."

"No, it was nothing. Just trying to remember where I left something!"

She fixed him with a look. "...Fine. Guess that degree is totally useless," she grumbled. "No, wait, Nurf! You put Space Kid down right now!" She shouted and took off across the room.

David was fairly certain something had just caught fire in the kitchen. Nerris and Harrison were shouting. Nikki ran by on all fours with a possum in her hair and a crazed giggle. He could hear Max shouting, "This place is a fucking nightmare!" 

David sighed contently.

Yep, back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Daniel been up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but three chapters later and here we are.
> 
> This is setting up a new series I've been working on, which consists of one-shots of Daniel fuckin around at camp.

Two years had gone by since the fiasco at Camp Campbell. Paramedics came and pumped his stomach, gave him some medicine to revive him.

He should be dead. He had wanted to be dead.

Someone must have recognized him at the hospital. He would have been flattered, if not for the fact that it got him sent to jail.

During his trial, his public defender seemed resigned to pleading insanity. Daniel objected, telling the judge that there was no ill will behind his actions. He was merely helping the children ascend to the Galactic Homeland, just as the Ancient Ones would have wanted. And that, if anything, people should be thanking him.

That earned him a one-way ticket to a psych ward for the criminally insane. 

A psychiatrist had been assigned to him, to help him reintegrate into society. Daniel didn't trust her. He spent the first two weeks barely speaking a word to her during their sessions.

"You can't get better if you don't let me help you," she had said.

"I'm not sick," he had replied. "The people who need help are you and everyone who refuses to see the light."

He refused to take the pills that were prescribed to him. Unfortunately, that meant a worker had to force them down his throat and keep him from barfing them up. Often with a straitjacket. 

The weeks turned to months, and he still had no hope of escape.

His psychiatrist, Dr. Hebert, had finally managed to build some semblance of rapport with him.

"I hear you've started taking your medication recently," she stated.

"Yeah, well...it's better than having someone shove their hand down your throat," he grumbled.

She nodded as she took notes. "Have you had any more thoughts of...uh," she paused to think of the name, "..Xemog, was it?"

"Xemüg," he corrected her quicker than he had meant to. She took note of that as well. "And yes, on occasion," he added while scratching distractedly at his cheek.

By about the one year mark, his prescriptions had grown from anti-psychotics and tranquillizers, to include antidepressants and blood thinners for the side effects some of the pills caused.

"What are you thinking, Daniel?" She asked in a session around 16 months in.

He stared at his hands silently for a while. "Do you believe in God? Any god?"

There was a pause before she said, "I really don't think that's appropriate information for me to share."

"Just tell me," he said as he finally looked up at her. "I think it's only fair after everything I've told you."

She sighed a bit before finally answering. "No, I don't. As far as im concerned, there is no higher power. Why do you ask?"

"...I'm starting to think you might be right" he all but whispered.

She was furiously scribbling down notes after he said that. "This is fantastic! Your first big breakthrough!"

Daniel didn't comment on that.

A few months after that, he had a visitor for the first time since his arrest.

It was a man he had never met. He was older, but still looked like he could kick Daniel's ass if he tried anything.

"Uh...may I help you?" He asked as he sat down across from the man.

"I hope so," he said before extending his hand for Daniel to shake. "Name's Cameron Campbell."

"Daniel-" he cut himself off trying not to yelp at how strongly this man gripped his hand. Daniel noticed he kept nervously glancing at the security camera in the corner of the room.

"Listen kid, how would you feel about getting out of here in a few months?"

"What?"

"Long story short, I was involved in a tiny international incident and people are saying my camp is unfit for human living. I need to prove that my camp is a good influence on their snot-nosed kids."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm told you worked there for a day. So, I figured if I could take a twisted, depraved child murderer like you and show how Camp Campbell has turned his life around, then that pesky FBI would get off my back. You know, with good publicity."

"You want me around kids?" He asked, surprised.

"It's not like you're crazy anymore! Wait, you aren't crazy anymore, are you?"

"That's not how I'd word it, but I suppose not."

"Great! Then you'll help me out?" He leaned in close before adding "I'll make it worth your while," and rubbing his first and middle fingers against his thumb.

Go live at Camp Campbell, or stay in this Hell on Earth? It wasn't much of a decision, in Daniel's opinion.

Daniel agreed. Dr. Hebert wasn't so sure.

"I know you're not a danger to others anymore, but I'm worried our progress will be lost if you're overwhelmed by such a dramatic change."

"I'll be fine. And not to be dramatic, but I despise this place and every second I spend here is torture."

"Well...As a show of good faith, I'll sign off for you to go, but only on some conditions." 

It was decided that he'd come in for sessions at least once a week. The judge who allowed Mr. Campbell to go forward with this experiment also had his conditions, meaning that Daniel was to wear a house arrest ankle monitor and partake in random inspections. It seemed fair enough.

It had been two years since he was arrested and sent to a psych ward. At long last, he made his escape.....

...through a series of paperwork and other legal means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and encouraging me to write more! If you have any suggestions for wacky misadventures Daniel can get into, feel free to hit me up.


End file.
